Resorting to Danger
by AgentP101
Summary: Nancy is asked to investigate bombings at a fancy resort. Based on the game by Her Interactive with altered dialogue.
1. Chapter 1: Bombs, as Usual

Chapter 1: Bombs, as Usual

It was a cool clear night in Northern California. The crickets chirped, as the last of the _very_ lost clients made their way out of the garden maze. Everything had shut down for the night at the nicest spa around. As the lost clients walked to their room the lights suddenly flickered off!

"AAAAHHHHHH", screamed the poor women, as yet another bomb exploded!

The next day, a brown haired teenage girl walked into the reception area of the spa. The receptionist on duty glanced up from his work as she entered.

"Welcome to the Redondo," he greeted her, "You must be Nancy Drew. I'm Cassidy Jones. Everyone's favorite boss is waiting for you in there, you can go right in."

"Actually, I'm looking for a Mr. Bleski," said Nancy.

"That's everyone's favorite boss," Cassidy corrected.

"Okay… Thanks," Nancy started to head into the office when Cassidy halted her.

"On second thought, why don't you help me do chores around here?" Cassidy suggested, "It'll help you get the hang of things."

"Aww, do I have to?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, you do."Cassidy sighed, "Did you even read the script?"

"I mean I can do that, sure." Nancy corrected.

She quickly picked up the task list from Cassidy's desk, and set to work. She put the overpriced shampoo, and nail polish in there proper place on the shelf. Next, she placed the vanilla folder in the filing cabinet and some red flowers in its vase. As she was wiping off the glass cased harmonica, she noticed a piece of paper inside the harmonica.

"Now who would be weird enough to stick a piece of paper inside a nice harmonica?" Nancy wondered.

After she lifted the glass lid she used the screw driver she had found in the wardrobe room from her last case, she pried the paper loose, and glanced at it. It was a note from some old guy named Hippocrates Bell?

"His parents must have been crazy when they named him," Nancy thought.

"Nancy, aren't you forgetting something?" Cassidy stopped working long enough to pointe at the lights above him.

"Sorry." Nancy quickly ran over and, using the world's dustiest feather duster, dusted the lights.

"That should do it." she glanced around to admire her work.

"Do you mind getting rid of all this dust that's on me?" a very dusty Cassidy asked.


	2. Chapter 2: My Boss Writes Poor Letters

Chapter 2: My Boss Writes Deceiving Letters!

After a little visit to the bathroom, Nancy decided to ask about odd-named Mr. Bell.

"Cassidy, do you know who Hippocrates Bell is?" she asked.

"Ah, he would be the original owner of this place. Of course, back then, the Redondo wasn't a spa - it was a private mansion. Kind of like the haunted one in San Francisco.

"I see. Well, I finished all my chores."

"Great job. Our boss awaits, through that door." With that Cassidy returned to his work.

Nancy walked into Mr. Bleski's office just as he was wrapping up a phone call with an angry client.

"Nancy Drew." he greeted her, "Good. You know why you're here right?"

"Of course. You want me to investigate the bombings." Nancy replied.

"What? No. You are here to investigate the construction accidents."

"But, your letter said I would be investigating bombings. " said Nancy, disappointed.

""Construction accidents" is a code for bombings. We don't want to alert our guests. You will be undercover as our new general assistant, doing favors for our guests. Just don't go around bothering people. If the clients ask for something done, do it, no questions."

"Oh" Nancy didn't like the sound of that. Sometimes rich people tend to be demanding.

"I hope you good at defusing bombs, because they explode often. Stay on-"

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Bleski," interrupted Cassidy, "but I'm afraid I have towels that need folding."

"I'll send Nancy right out to take care of it". When Nancy kept standing there he pointed at the door, and said "GO!"

Back in the Reception area, Cassidy explained that each bomb was preceded by a note saying where the bomb was. Unfortunately, the rest was always coded, so he couldn't read it. He gave Nancy a map of the spa and garden maze, the coded note, and a roaster of who worked at the spa. He wished her good luck deciphering the note then returned to his work.

The only readable words were "I hang out in the tropics" and "This could be a sticky situation." One glance at the note told her that the letters needed to be unscrambled. Above the scramble letters were the words "I hang out in the tropics". After unscrambling the letters, she got the word vines.

"Vines? What part of the spa could the bomber be talking about?" After looking at her map, she guessed the jungle room, since jungles had vines. So she grabbed her brand new bomb detector, invented by her friend George, and headed to the jungle room.


	3. Chapter 3: Is He a Dog?

Chapter 3: Is He a Dog?

As soon as she entered the jungle room…

"I hear someone. Who's there? Mr. Mingles, is that you? Speak."

"Uh, no." replied Nancy, "I Nancy, the new general assistant, and you are?"

"Just call me Mrs. Montague." said the lady, "Now quickly, scratch the left side of my nose before I go insane! Hurry!"

"Uh, ok." So Nancy walked over and scratched the left side of her nose.

"Ah, wonderful! Now get me a bowl of cookies and cream ice-cream - two scoops, with a drizzle of chocolate sauce and a block of chocolate fudge on the side. And a spoon, of course. Silver, not plastic. And don't plan on going anywhere for a while; as you can see, you're goanna be the one operating the spoon.

"Sorry, I really need to do something else first" Nancy replied.

"Like what? Get fired like the last assistant" snapped Mrs. Montague

"Cookies and cream you said?"

"On second thought," shivered Mrs. Montague, "forget it I'm already very cold. The hot water for this bath isn't working. Find out why and fix it."

Beneath her tub was a control panel with the temperature set to -30 degrees. Nancy bent over and set it to 80.

"Ahhh, much better." But before Nancy could excuse herself Mrs. Montague went on. "Before I got in the tub I saw a plant over there was dying. Please water it. It's draining the energy from this room."

So Nancy cupped her hands, dipped them in the fountain, and watered the plant. "And I thought Hannah was plant crazy" she thought.

"You revived the plant. I can tell. I can feel the energy returning to the room already." Just as before, when Nancy was about to say good b- "Please check the paper and tell me what's new."

On a table by the window was the latest Tinsel Town Tattler. Nancy opened to a random page and read the first article. "LSU won the SEC tournament over Vanderbilt this year"

"Oh how nice. My friend Mel will be happy to hear this. One more thing, could you brew me a cut of my special tea **CORRECTLY **please?"

On a cart was a tea set with directions on how to make tea correctly. So Nancy filled the pot with hot water, put the tea leafs in the strainer, let it boil and then served it up.

"Done with the tea?" asked Mrs. Montague, "Very good" Then she fell asleep.

"At last! Time to snoop" Nancy was very happy.

Taking out her bomb detector, she scanned the room. "Looks like the bombs in the shower head?" Nancy was puzzled, "Who puts bombs in a shower head?"

Anyhow, Nancy pulled over a chair from nearby and unscrewed the shower head. Sure enough, there was a bomb in there. She opened it, and found an Emergency Override Panel. "This could come in handy" she thought.

Luckily, instead of being guarded by a password or other protection, the override setting was activated by forming a line from the starting point to the ending point. She was able to defuse it without any problems. As she was climbing off the chair, a strange green goo fell started to drip out of the old bomb.

"Eww!" Nancy quickly jumped back, "This must be the sticky situation the mad bomber was talking about.

She was just getting ready to leave when-

"Mr. Mingles, are you there? Speak."

"It's just me Mrs. Montague. I was just leaving" While she was speaking, Nancy was edging her way to the door.

"Well don't just stand there, find Mr. Mingles." Mrs. Montague ordered, "Look in the salon, he is hopelessly attracted to the smell of hair."

"Uh, is he a dog?" Nancy asked.

"Of course he's a dog you ninn-"

"OK, thanks." Nancy turned and ran out the door.

"Note to self: Don't let her run out on me again." Mrs. Montague thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Vintage Look

Chapter 4: Vintage Look

As Nancy entered the salon, she heard barking from the other side of some sort of door.

"I'll bet Mr. Mingles is behind this door." Nancy looked for a switch but couldn't find one, "I should figure out how to open this. It must be one of Hippocrates contraptions."

Writing on the door said that the pillar was the key. As she walked over to the nearest pillar she couldn't help but overhear the two ladies talking next to her.

"I love this whole vintage thing the Redondo been using, don't you?"

"Yes, the vintage look is very in right now."

"Really? I guess that means I'm very in right now."

"No, you're supposed to laugh. It's a joke"

"No, it's not, sweetie."

"I wonder why they haven't gotten rid of the carpentry in here, it looks so old."

"Get with it. Old is the new new. Antiques are very sleek. Your lack of couth is showing."

"Actually, the Redondo used to be a private mansion. The carpentry looks old because it is old. In other words the Redondo isn't trendy, it's simply cheap. I'd take back that couth remark."

"You know, maybe those colored lights are coming on by accident. Maybe there's a short circuit somewhere."

"Maybe that dreadful little dog is chewing on the wiring."

"More likely its dreadful owner is chewing on the wiring."

"Good one. High five dear."

"Alright!" Nancy had meanwhile been using the paper she got from the pillar to activate the colored lights located around the salon, which opened the door in which Mr. Mingles was trapped behind. Just then Mrs. Montague arrived.

"When I got out of the tub and saw that disgusting green gooey mess you left behind I assumed you were incompetent so I came looking for him. I'm a firm believer that if you want something done right you must do it yourself."

"And you left the mess for me to pick up, right?" Nancy asked.

"I would have" she replied, But Helfdan came in and when he saw the goo he took it down to his lab."

"Where is his lab?"

"In the basement. Brava for you by the way"

Nancy was puzzled. "Why"

"I assume you want a consultation on that dress of yours. It's…well." Mrs. Montague turned and left.

As Nancy headed downstairs she thought, "I like this dress. It's very 1930ish."


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered Dreams

Chapter 5: Shattered Dreams

Nancy knocked on the door labeled "Lab" and a silly old man poked his head out.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" he asked

"Yeah, hi. I was wonder-"

"Oh my!" the man gasped. "You are finally here! My dream assistant is here!"

"But Mr. Helgason I just have a question. I'm not a new lab assistant"

"Please, in that dress you can be nothing but a new assistant. Now make these solutions using this very complicated and annoying minigame."

"May I ask a question first?"

"You may ask a question second. First you must make the solutions. Go. Go."

"Ok, I'll make the solutions. Gosh."

So she started making the solutions. Of course, like Helfdan had said, the minigame was long and complicated. But as Nancy would soon find out, it was only one of the many minigames to come. After a few minutes, Nancy finished.

"You have done a very good job," Helfdan congratulated, "I am grateful. So. Ask me your question. I assume it concerns your dress?"

"No." Nancy started to wonder if she needed to change her closet, "It concerns the green goo you found in the Jungle Room. I think it was meant to explode. Mr. Bleski told me about the 'construction accidents.'"

"As a matter of fact, when Mrs. Montague showed me it, I suspected it was some kind of explosive, so I carefully removed it and brought it back here to analyze. However, I found it to be useless. That is to say whoever wanted to use it as a gel bomb had an epic fail"

"Stinks to be them, am I right?" Nancy replied.

"…"

"Nothing"

Not very impressed, Helfdan changed the subject, "Well, I must get back to work…"

"Assistant Drew, towels need to be folded in Reception" Cassidy announced.

"Sounds like we both must get back to work, ya?"

"Now it stinks to be us," Nancy sighed.

Back in Reception, Cassidy gave Nancy another note.

"Got another note for you," he said.

"Well, at least we have nice music." Nancy said.

"It's on loop, but it sure helps pass the time."

The note said "Here's a sweet concoction I prepared for you." The setup was the same as before, but this time the clue was "I am the common link between a polar bear and coconut meat." The answer: White.

"Now what part of the spa is white?" Nancy wondered.

"Unless the men's room counts, how about the Ivory Room?" Cassidy suggested.

"Great idea, thanks." So Nancy went to the Ivory Room.


	6. Chapter 6: Salt, Stars, and Facials

Chapter 6: Salt, Stars, and Facials

Nancy arrived in the Ivory Room.

"Finally!" a lady exclaimed, "I've been waiting to receive my facial series since last Christmas! Please, begin at once."

"Sorry," Nancy replied, "I kind of have to do something else right now."

"Excuse me? Are you telling me to wait even LONGER?"

"And by that I mean get your facial ready" Nancy quickly replied.

"Oh. Thank you."

Nancy quickly grabbed the necessary supplies from the nearby cabinet and began to perform the facials. Luckily, the client wanted simple facials done. She was done in only a few minutes.

"Ah. I feel SOO rejuvenated. Thank you. I'm going to get a bite to eat and some sleep."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Nancy thought, "Now to find that bomb."

George's bomb detector showed that the bomb was in the sensor deprivation unit. But as Nancy was observing it she found a note on the floor.

"I wonder if this is from the bomber." She then read the note.

"Jasmine, though it's what you do best, I will NOT be ignored!"

Nancy pocketed the note and started to look for a way to open the unit. She found a message on the screen. It had directions for opening the sensor deprivation unit

After reading it, Nancy did all the steps on the list. Once she drained the unit, it popped open with ease. Inside was the bomb. It was a bit trickery to defuse, but Nancy managed. This one had leftovers from Thanksgiving in it. Odd, but not a problem. As soon as she finished defusing the bomb a lady ran in.

"You're here already!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry When I'm on the set I never miss a call and when I'm on stage I never miss a cue, yet for some reason when it comes to real life, I'm late for everything. Wait, you're not Gretel."

"Oh my gosh, you're Jasmine Ivy! The actress!"

"Yes, I know that," Jasmine replied, "Now, who are you and what happened to my regular masseuse?"

"I'm sorry. My name's Nancy Drew."

"The new general assistant. Right." After stopping to think she continued, "What are you doing here?"

"Just cleaning up after Mr. Mingles. He had quite a feast in here. I just found this note. It sounds threatening."

"Oh," Jasmine replied, "It's probably just a prank so, why don't I toss it for you. That way you don't have to give it another thought."

"Have you gotten any other notes like this?" Nancy asked.

"Not that I recall…" After another slight pause she went on, "Listen, I keep hearing this weird hissing and clicking sound in my room. It sounds like a snake, and I hate snakes. So could you please fix it for me? Right now? Okay. Bless you. Bye now!"

"Spoken like a true Grapefruit." Nancy thought, "Oh well, 'moving on.'"


	7. Chapter 7: Two Grapefruits?

Chapter 7: Two Grapefruits?

Nancy entered Jasmine's room and went straight for the picture on the wall. Removing it she found a safe. Since she didn't know the code she decided to jump on the laptop and see what Jasmine has been up to. Like the safe, it was locked too.

"What luck," Nancy thought, "Hey, what's this?" Something under the nightstand caught her eye. It was a disc puzzle. Being easy, Nancy was able to insert the discs in no time. Out came Jasmine's phone. How it got in there I don't know.

"Hm," Nancy thought, "All the passwords are on this phone. Let's start with the computer."

Nancy unlocked the computer and got a big surprise.

"Wow! I spilled salt on my shirt. Also, Jasmine Ivy and Grapefruit (Eda Brooks) are sisters? No wonder they both hate snakes."

Now she opened the safe. Inside were lots of threating notes! Jasmine must have been collecting them.

"I should report back to Nick."


	8. Chapter 8: Updating Nick

Chapter 8: Updating Nick

Nancy entered Nick's office a few minutes later.

"Well, are you getting anywhere?" Nick asked gruffly.

"I meet Jasmine Ivy. And I found out she had been getting threats." Nancy replied.

"So what? Celebrities get threats every five minutes. What about Mrs. Montague?

Nancy found it odd that Nick took the threats so lightly but continued, "I managed to prevent a bomb from covering her in goo."

"Good." Nick sounded pleased, "Because beneath all that plastic she's not a bad person. She spent the first half of her life taking a nothing digital components company and turning it into a million-dollar business. She now spends the money she earned on this spa and charity."

"Well, it turns out the bomb in the jungle room, according to Helfdan, was a dud."

"But all the other bombs went off. Why didn't this one?"

Nancy thought for a moment then said, "Maybe Helfdan lied to me. I should check out his lab."

"Good idea." Nick once again seemed pleases, "He just left for his walk. Head down there and see what you can see."

"Will do." Nancy turned and walked away.


End file.
